The Cure
by apocalypticangel47
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is trying desperately to find a cure, but a cure to what? And what does the newest pony have to do with this cure. R&R


Twilight Sparkle looked over her library. The cure was in one of those books, but she had no idea which one. She began pulling each one off the shelf, using a special skimming spell she learned from an old mentor.

Soon hundreds of books lined the floor, but none contained the information she needed, not even the volumes she was borrowing from Zecora.

"Spike!" she called.

Spike ran into the room, three cupcakes tumbling in his arms and icing lining his mouth.

"Yeth Twalight?" he studdered, swallowing his bite. "Yes Twilight?"

"Where is the nearest library?"

"It takes all night to get there, and it's going to snow. Why?"

"It's...personal. Who can get there the fastest?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, but she's not here. There was a training camp somewhere for pegususes, and she'll be there a few more days."

"How fast can Fluttershy fly?"

"She's gone too. There was an outbreak at a meadow and she's helping the bunnies. And Apple Jack and them have gone to an apple festival. The only one left is Pinkie Pie and Rarity, but they wouldn't be able to make the journey alone and fast enough, if you need it quickly."

"Darn," Twilight sighed, eyeing the setting sun. "Who's the new pony in town? Aren't they a pegasus?"

"Yeah, but...he's hard to deal with. No one has been able to talk to him yet."

"I thought he was talking with Apple Blossum yesterday."

"That's his little brother, Stoneside. He's talkative, but not when it comes to his brother. I don't even know his name. No one does," Spike whispered. "I don't think he'd know the way anyhow."

"I'm going to take the chance. Do you mind cleaning yourself up and putting the books into stacks. I'll reshelf them when I get back."

"Can't you use a spell for that?"

"You need to work off those cupcakes first," she said sternly, leaving and closing the door behind her. She stood outside it and sighed. If she couldn't find a book with a cure, it'd be too late.

Twilight Sparkle knocked on the door. It opened immediately, but it wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"May I help you?" Stoneside asked, smiling wide. Twilight bit her lip nervously.

"I need to talk to your brother, if that's okay."

"He doesn't take visitors."

"Listen, this is an emergency. I don't have much time to waste," Twilight said quickly.

"Maybe I can help?"

"Can you run to a nearby town and back within a few hours?" Twilight asked. Stoneside took a step back and put down his head.

"Well...no. I'll ask him, but stay right here," Stoneside said sternly, slamming the door and running into the home's rooms.

After a few moments, the door opened. The older brother was in the doorway and motioned her inside. She walked in cautiously and slowly, her teeth chattering from her nerves. She tried to hold it back as the door slammed behind her. The older brother gestured her into the darkened living room.

"What do you want?"

"I really need a specific book, but I can't get to it fast enough. I can use a spell to follow a fast pony, but I can't use one on my own. Would you be willing to do it?"

"I need an incentive. What are you offering?"

"Um...," she hesitated, biting her lip. His dark gaze seemed to go right through her, making her nervous, but her mind still clicked. "Make a suggestion and I'll try to fulfill it."

"When I'm finished, you stay away from me and you never ask me to do something for you, at least until you return the favor," he hissed.

"I can do that," Twilight whispered, sensing his unhappiness.

"Also, my brother needs someone to watch him while we're gone. Do you know anyone?" he asked. Twilight chucked. Her mind instantly went to Pinkie Pie, but she knew that he wouldn't like her.

"I know someone," she said despite this.

"Stoneside!" the pony bellowed. Stoneside approached hesitantly but quickly. "I'm going out for the night. A babysitter will be here soon, and you better respect them."

"Yes, Sir Pony!" Stoneside nodded sternly. His brother was content and led the way out the door.

Once their affairs were in order, the went to the path leading towards the town they wanted. Twilight cast the spell and the pony began to run. She matched his speed immediately and without pain. They'd definitely reach the town quickly, and they'd hopefully get back in time.

"Where to now?" he asked. Twilight exhaled slowly and looked around the town.

Because it was the middle of the night, no one was around, but she knew how to get at least one pony out of bed...and who to go to.

"Follow me," she whispered, leading for the first time since they began.

She walked slowly through the town, carefullying eyeing the symbols used to distiguish the addresses. She finally found the one she was looking for and she knocked at the door.

A light flipped on inside and a shadow moved towards the door. The latch was flipped and it opened, revealing a unicorn. She smiled softly and stepped outside.

"What is it that brought you here, Twilight?"

"One of my friends needs my help, but I don't have the cure in any of my books. If I...send it to you telekinetically, could you find the book iand/i keep the situation confidential?"

"Of course, Twilight," she smiled.

Twilight nodded and sent the information. The unicorn made a troubled expression and sighed heavily.

"I have the volume you're looking for, but you'll need more than just information to cure the ailment. You need...something more...personal. Here's the passage," she said, using a spell to bring in the book. "Read it carefully and follow its directions as best as you can. If that doesn't work...nothing will."

Twilight took the book into an adjacent room and began to read. But she was distracted by the conversation she left behind.

"Who are you?" the unicorn asked.

"Ironside. And you?"

"Amber Sparkle, Twilight's cousin. Why did she pick you to come here?"

"She didn't mention it, but I'm assuming for my speed. There aren't many fast ponies in her town, at least that's what Stoneside tells me."

"And who's that?"

"My little brother. Our parents were killed in an accident, so I moved us from our hometown to raise him."

"That's terrible. Can I let you in on something, Ironside?" she asked. Ironside nodded. "Twilight is going to need some help. My powers of Sight have allowed me to see your earlier conversation, and I know you're a bit...hard. But...she needs someone like you for the cure. Help her. I know it won't be easy, but please...try."

When Twilight finished reading the passage, she slowly walked into the room.

"Thank you, Amber. I'll write you and let you know how it goes," she whispered, glancing to Ironside. "Must we get home so early? I have to pick up some things on the way back."

Ironside shrugged, allowing Twilight to lead the way outside.

The sun was rising as they took back to the path. Twilight looked solemn in the half-light, but it was only because she knew the cure would be hard to attain, especially if the cure was so close to home.

"Why are we stopping here?" Ironside asked.

"I'm thirst," Twilight whispered, walking up to the lake. She took a sip of the water and looked to the sunrise's reflection through the ripples. She sighed and moved down the shore a little out of Ironside's sight. She cast a spell and looked into the water. An image appeared and she bucked backwards. Ironside looked up in a defense position.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing nothing that would cause alarm. Twilight panted heavily, but she still shook her head.

Ironside sighed and went back to the lake. That's when he noticed the second image of him in the water. He looked beside himself cautiously, and Twilight Sparkle saw her mistake. She stopped the spell, biting her lip nervously as Ironside glanced back to her. She turned away.

"You can't ignore what I just saw. What did you just do?" he asked sternly, moving closer. Twilight didn't answer, so he jostled her softly. "I'm tired of your secrets, especially if I'm involved. Why did I have two reflections?"

"I was looking for the cure," she murmured, turning around to show him her profile. "You don't need to know anything else."

"I highly doubt that. You need to come clean about this, Twilight," he whispered. Twilight turned away as a response. Ironside sighed heavily. "I'm not the most open pony because I have a lot of...baggage. Ponies don't need to know me, and...I really don't need to know them, especially if they're going to be nosy."

He jostled her gently again, but he decided to leave his head near her ear.

"Thank you for not asking questions. You've been the most respectable pony since Pumpkin Hill, and despite the journey, I'm glad you asked me," he whispered.

Twilight turned and pumped into his face. She smiled quietly and bent her head down against his.

"In my family, if you don't find true love before the age of five, you lose your abilities. Mine are starting to go, mainly when I try to use the family heirlooms. My powers will be next if I don't find that love."

"Is that why my face was in the water?" he asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have done that. I should've found out on my own like every other pony...but I can't wait much longer. I need my abilities to help the town and to better serve Princess Celestia."

"But you've learned the cure now? You'll be able to help that other pony?" he asked. Twilight Sparkle stepped back and laughed.

"I have my own secrets to keep, Ironside. I don't want every pony around to know my problems, even if they are my closest friends. I'm private too. Not everything is for every pony," she smiled. Ironside grinned, patting the ground with his hooves.

"Can I show you something before we head back?" he asked. She nodded quietly and followed him back to the path.

They went a little ways along the path, but soon Ironside turned off to a less-worn one.

"This isn't private, but not every pony has seen something like this in their lifetime," Ironside grinned, moving back a branch covering what looked like a dead end.

Twilight didn't realize the path was higher than their town. It was just coming to life, and ponies were beginning their day happily like always. But the real treat was the way the fog hugged the little town, protecting it from predators and keeping it warm and cozy.

"I came here with my mother when we'd go to the big apple festival. This is the first year we haven't gone, but it's our first year without her," he said quietly.

"There's two more days left if you want to go."

"It would be too hard on us. Stoneside would be too upset."

"Fouls are funny creatures. Once he sees the caramel apple booth, the apple brittle, and the apple pie eating contest, he'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," Twilight smirked.

Ironside nustled against her instinctively, then moved back, feeling alarmed by his "error." Twilight moved to the spot he jumped to.

"It's okay to love, Ironside. I know that now."

Ironside didn't pull away. Instead he pulled her closer.

After retrieving Stoneside as quietly as possible, the three made their way to the apple festival. Once there, Stoneside began playing apple games, giving Ironside and Twilight Sparkly the chance to walk around together.

The stalls presented with so many temptations, and they sampled each one. Soon they found their way to the row of apple stalls with prize apples from different apple orchards in the area. Applejack would be on this row, and Twilight Sparkle pulled away from it.

"What's wrong?" Ironside asked.

"I want my friends to know all at once," she whispered.

He nodded, leading her to a spot semi-away from the festivities. It overlooked some mountains, and the two nestled together as they looked at the scenery.

"You're going to tell them right?"

"Of course I am. Are you going to tell Stoneside?"

"I have to," he smiled. "He's been asking if couples exist. There aren't many around here, at least from what we've seen."

"There aren't," Twilight whispered. Ironside sighed.

"I hope my parents approve. They'd love your status and your abilities, but this has happened so fast."

"From the literature I've seen, the good loves are always faster than the bad ones. Though lengthy courting sometimes gives good pairs, it's that instant connection that makes all the difference."

"We have that," Ironside whispered, pulling her close. Twilight rubbed her neck against his.

"What in the world?"

"Twilight has a boyfriend!"

"Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie?" Twilight gasped, pulling away from Ironside and turning around quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"They were going to help me pack up my leftover apples, but it looks like they're here for the show too. Who's this handsome fellow?" Applejack asked.

"This is Ironside," Twilight smiled nervously.

"Oh, I baby-sat his brother Stoney!" Pinkie Pie bounced. "It's so good to see you so friendly with his brother! Ooh, kiss! Kiss! KISS!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Public displays of affection are so out of fashion, Pinkie," Rarity huffed. "A simple hug will do, for all of us."

"But...when did this happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight told them the story over apple cider. All was well with everyone: Ironside was really a fun guy once he became comfortable, and he really fit in with the group. But most of all, he was the apple of Twilight's eye. The too were inseperable, and they moved into a nice home within a year of their meeting, a home that he built for them. The two lived happily ever after...just like Twilight knew it would.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friends taught me a good lesson today. I should've told them my family's curse from the beginning, or at least who I was curing. But they showed me that things can still work out...if you don't hide them too long._

_Ironside also taught me some lessons. A lot of ponies had already written him off, and though I only approached him because I needed him, he showed me that I should approach every pony and introduce myself and offer my services. You never know who just came into your town, or who they'll turn out to be._

_Sincerely, your loyal student, Twilight Sparkle._


End file.
